Headphones are a set of small speakers worn on or around the head over a user's ears. They are electroacoustic transducers, which convert an electrical signal to a corresponding sound. Headphones let a single user listen to an audio source privately and are commonly used in commercial aviation to allow passengers on a plane to listen to movies, music and so forth independently without bothering fellow passengers.
Headphones on airplanes are commonly plugged into an audio system of the plane itself wherein grounding problems and other electrical systems of the plane can cause electromagnetic interference with the headphones. The electromagnetic interference reduces sound quality.
Therefore, a need exists for headphones that eliminate electromagnetic interference, particularly when used in commercial aviation.